La balada de Otoño
by Herria
Summary: No se que escribir en el summary! Bueno un momento romántico...¿Por qué no?


**Hola ! Aquí estoy de nuevo! nada hoy me sentía romántica y me salió esto, espero que os guste! **

**y la estofa de JM. Serrat, canción recuerdos.**

**

* * *

**

_Recuerdos que volaron lejos_  
_o que los armarios encierran;_  
_cuando está por cambiar el tiempo,_  
_como las heridas de guerra,_  
_vuelven a dolernos de nuevo_

* * *

**La balada de Otoño.**

A veces contemplaba el cielo rojizo de Marte, le gustaba atracar en el puerto. Le gustaba sentarse en la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos. Tranquilo, fumando tabaco rubio, aspirando cada calada y viendo escapar el humo entre la comisura de sus labios. Pensaba en ella. Normalmente siempre pensaba en ella. Escuchó aproximarse los pasos serenos y fuertes de Jet. Le escuchó también ahogar un suspiró profundo y tomar aire con calma.

- La amas porque esta muerta.- dijo Jet colocándose a su lado sorprendiéndole.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó Spike con estupor.

- Tienes cara de estar pensando en Julia, que nos conocemos. – contestó Jet cruzándose de brazos parecía indignado. – Eres bastante mas fácil de lo que crees

- ¿Qué? Yo… - Spike no entendía nada.

- Mira te voy a decir esto y jamás te lo voy a repetir, amas a Julia porque esta muerta, porque es fácil amar a alguien que no esta, a alguien que no tienes que ver cada mañana, alguien a quien no tienes que dar explicaciones, eso no es amor es cobardía. – sentencio su amigo.

- La amaba cuando estaba viva- protestó Spike.

- Amabas su recuerdo. – dijo Jet. – Se que creerás que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman pero…

- Lo creo. –respondió este.

- Mira Spike estar sentando mirando el horizonte lamentándote de lo puta que es la vida no te va a devolver a esa mujer es triste perder lo que quieres pero es mas triste abandonarlo, porque eso es algo que jamás recuperas. – dijo Jet soltando un largo suspiro y permaneciendo en silencio por un largo tiempo.- ¿Por cierto que quieres de comer?

- Cualquier cosa.- respondió Spike con sobriedad. Estaba cabreado ¿Qué demonios se creía Jet? ¿Quién era él para darle consejos que no había pedido?

Había pasado más de una hora y seguía mascando las palabras de su amigo, no tenía razón, no la tenía, Jet no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba o de lo que sentía. Alzó la vista y vio que Faye se sentaba frente a él y encendía un cigarrillo. Llevaba sus shorts amarillos y una camiseta blanca, cruzó las piernas en silencio y suspiró sin mírale.

- Yo no te habría abandonado – dijo finalmente ella.

Spike la escrutó en silencio ella no le miraba a la cara, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos se perdían en la distancia de la habitación. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quería hablar hoy con él? ¿Por qué no le dejaban tranquilo?

- Eres demasiado idiota.- dijo Spike suspirando pero sabía que ella tenía razón, sabía que Faye habría huido con él aunque terminase con un tiro en su cabeza.

Faye se encogió de hombros y se levantó de un salto, ella suspiró también. Le miró intentando decir algo, pero no se atrevió. Le pasó la mano por el hombro y sonrío con tristeza.

-Solo quería que supieras que no tienes la culpa. – dijo finalmente.

Spike no dijo nada y ni siquiera se giró para mirarla.

Faye descansaba sobre su cama leyendo distraídamente un libro al que apenas hacía caso. Se levantó al oír su puerta abrirse y vio a Spike en el umbral esperando a que dijese algo. Faye se revolvió en la cama solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de un viejo grupo de música que Spike no llegó a reconocer. Ella sonrió y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

- Bonita camiseta- dijo Spike por decir algo.- ¿Es de algún antiguo amor?

- Era de mi hermano.- dijo ella estirando la camiseta con las manos. – Estaba entre lo poco que recupere después de la criogenización. No lo supe hasta… bueno ya sabes…-tartamudeó ella con tristeza, era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar y Spike se sintió mal en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó ante la atónita mirada de Faye.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.- Yo… esto…¿eh?- no sabía que decir – Spike es que…

- Solo quiero abrazarte, necesito sentir calor humano, necesito… - Spike se sentía idiota quizás había cometido un error.

Ella se hizo a un lado y se tumbó juntó a él sin decir una palabra. Spike la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiendo que el cuerpo delgado de la chica se acoplaba al suyo con facilidad.

- Siento usarte de almohada- susurró al oído de la chica. – Pero …

- No digas nada…- le cortó ella con la voz cargada de tristeza.- Así esta bien.

Spike respiró profundamente acercando su cuerpo aún más al de Faye. Sintió que ella temblaba entre sus brazos, estaba llorando. Pero necesitaba abrazar a alguien, necesitaba abrazarla a ella. Dormir con alguien que le quería, sentir que realmente estaba vivo. Le dolían las lágrimas de Faye más de lo que hubiera llegado a creer. Pero esta noche necesitaba un poco de calor.

Ella se despertó y estaba sola, se sintió mal, muy mal, el estomago se le revolvió, nunca se había sentido tan sucia. El olor de Spike se clavaba en cada poro de su piel. Rompió a llorar. Estaba rota por dentro, había llegado al punto de no retorno. Se vistió lo primero que encontró en el armario y salió de la habitación. En la sala se cruzó con Spike que la saludo con torpeza y ella no dijo nada. Se sirvió un café solo ante la intrigada mirada de Jet, que la observaba entre curiosidad y preocupación.

Ellos hablaban tranquilamente comentando las noticias, sabía que Spike la miraba, podía notar sus ojos marrones clavados en ella, pero se sentía incapaz de levantar la cara de su café. Si le miraba se pondría a llorar, no podía permitirse ese lujo. Se levantó en silencio y subió por las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Jet cuando ella salía por la puerta.

- Al casino…- ella dudó un momento que contestar.

- ¿Tan pronto?- volvió a preguntar.- Eres una verdadera ludópata.

Faye le miró y se encogió de hombros, no quería preguntas, solo quería desaparecer, meterse en un agujero y que nadie la molestase jamás.

El reloj del bar marcaba las tres de la mañana era un antro oscuro, lleno de perdedores, como ella. Estaba sentada en la barra, había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que llevaba encima. Tampoco le importaba, destruir su hígado era lo mejor que podía hacer aquella noche. Notaba las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres que estaban a su alrededor. Se sintió patética. Una niña patética, triste y cansada.

- Llevas todo el día esquivándome.- dijo Spike arrastrando un taburete para sentarse a su lado.

Ella levantó la vista de su cerveza para mirarle, Spike sonreía tranquilamente, casi con dulzura. Ella apartó la vista y volvió a echar otro trago. El aire acondicionado del bar la hizo tiritar y él puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros de ella.

- Te miran como si fueras un trozo de carne. – dijo él intentando hacer una broma.

Faye suspiró furiosa y le lanzó una mirada de odio y Spike sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Ella se levantó colérica dejando caer el taburete al suelo. Spike la miraba perplejo sin entender nada. Salió tras ella.

- Espera, no entiendo que te pasa – dijo este confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A que viene tanta amabilidad? ¿No tienes dinero para ir a un burdel? – preguntó con rabia. – Si lo que quieres es echar un polvo, no tienes que… que...- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.- No necesito cuentos de hadas para irme a la cama, no necesito que me trates como si te importara ¡mírame!- dijo abriendo la chaqueta del chico.- Es lo que soy, no hay mas… solo deja de tratarme así… me haces sentir como la mas vulgar de las putas.

Spike se sintió mal terriblemente mal, se acercó lentamente a ella y comenzó a abrocharle los botones de la chaqueta lentamente. Ella le miró confusa, sin saber que decir.

- Faye…sabes…- Spike se revolvió el cabello avergonzado sin mirarle a los ojos.- Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…- Spike suspiró pensando que aquello era mas difícil de lo que parecía en realidad. – No se… - Spike la miró ella lloraba, las lagrimas arrastraban el rímel por su mejillas, hacía esfuerzos inútiles por no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, apretaba sus labios con tanta fuerza que se los hizo sangrar.

La tenía sujeta del último botón de la chaqueta, y aunque solo eran unos centímetros los que los separaban, parecían millas. Spike la abrazó pero ella permaneció inmóvil, como una estatua de hielo.

- No se porque crees eso…- dijo al fin en un susurro y sintiendo una terrible pesadez en el estomago. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho para que ella pensara así?

- Porque es lo único que conozco…- dijo ella sin moverse. – Porque siempre he sido la chica de una noche…

- Anoche solo quería abrazarte… Faye me haces sentí tan vivo, ¿No lo ves? Me gustaría que vieras que es real, que no quiero jugar contigo. – la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos pero ella seguía sin moverse.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

- Yo…- sintió que su animo quebraba estiró sus brazos y se agarró a Spike con fuerza.- No me falles… no me falles por favor.

Spike sonrió sosteniéndola con cuidado mientras acariciaba su pelo lacio y oscuro. Ciertamente amar a una muerta era una cobardía, Jet tenía razón, se necesitaba mucho valor para amar a alguien de verdad y al fin y al cabo de él se podría decir cualquier cosa menos que era un cobarde.

_Enciendes un cigarrillo _  
_y me quemo en cada calada, _  
_cuando te vas se derrumba _  
_el cielo sobre mi espalda, _  
_queda sin sabor la tarde _  
_como la hierba lavada._

_Vigilo todos tus pasos _  
_inquieto por si me nombras _  
_y acudo raudo a tu lado _  
_para ahuyentar a las sombras. _  
_Se esconde el sol y te abrazo _  
_y se amontona la ropa._

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi! jejeje. La ultima estrofa es de la canción Se ha enredado en tu cabello de Ismael Serrano. **


End file.
